Yuki and the mysterious girl who flys
by Anari-sama
Summary: Tohru and Kyo have been dating for a year now, it sickens Yuki. He hasn't had a real laugh in thirteen months. When he finds a new girl that he feels comfortable with, will she get close enough to find out his secret? If she does will she care? Is she rep


Summary: Yuki finds a new girl after Tohru runs off with Kyo. Will she find out anything? If she does, will she run away? Will she just be another fan club girl putting on an act to get close to Yuki? Is this girls personality, looks, and friends based on this Author and her Furuba fantasies! WHO KNOWS! Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, jeez do I wish I did, and jeez do I wish Yuki was mine, but alas, I don't. I'm just a dreamer getting so bored I write fanfics for you guys!

AN:I apologize, but I have extremely short chapters, I try, but the way I write, I love the ends of chapters to be cliff hanger's, and that usually makes the chapters a lot shorter.

**Chapter 1**

**Who's that girl?**

A year.

It had been nearly a year since Kyo had made his move on Tohru.

A year.

It would be a year as of tomorrow that Tohru and Kyo had been dating, and getting very close while somehow avoiding hugging most days.

A year.

It had been nearly a year of apologies from Tohru. She kept repeating that she had loved them both equally, and hadn't wanted to hurt either of them, but Kyo _had_ come up and admitted himself first.

A year.

It had been nearly a year since Yuki had felt true happiness. He would occasionally force himself to give a fake laugh at Tohru's jokes, stories or clumsiness, but would clam-up immediately afterwards when Kyo laughed and gave Tohru a little kiss on the cheek, forehead, or worst of all to Yuki, a big long kiss on the lips.

Most oddly of all, this relationship hadn't been frowned upon. At first, sure, but when Akito had died two weeks later, everyone had been happy for them. Momiji had jumped up and down with joy next to Kisa who was glad "sissy" had found happiness. Hatsuharu had been a little jealous at first, but shrugged it off, and was glad that Tohru could be so close to the family. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori had been joyous, but had not shown much, except for Ayame and Shigure going into silly little dances and songs that teased the couple. Kagura, who had found someone else to make her happy, was perhaps a bit jealous on the inside, but was glad for them on the outside and often gave Kyo and Tohru little hugs to congratulate them. Hiro had been himself and acted like it was no big deal while running off his mouth into long complicated sentences, but everyone could tell he had been a bit happy. Rin and Kureno had not been around in a long time, and therefore, had no idea what was going on back home. (AN:I haven't read the manga with Rin and Kureno in it so I can't know their personality or anything, so I prefer to leave them out of this story as well as most of the other Sohma's, though they will come in occasionally. Remember, this is a Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki's new acquaintance story.)

It was a Friday night after a long day at school, and Yuki was sitting at the table waiting for dinner. Shigure was reading the newspaper, not saying much, and Kyo was in the kitchen with Tohru. This thought gave Yuki disturbing feelings, and he tried to keep himself busy with some plans for a future school trip, so that his imagination wouldn't go wild, and imagine creepy noises drifting out of the kitchen.

"So, Yuki what are you going to do tomorrow? I notice you don't have any homework this weekend." Said Shigure so suddenly that Yuki jumped and a few papers slipped to the floor.

Yuki sighed before replying, "I don't know, all I know is I'll be out of this house a good portion of the day." He knew that a day at the house tomorrow would mean spending his day with the lovebirds on their one-year anniversary. Plus, Yuki knew there was an 85 chance of a surprise party being thrown for them.

"Okay, dinner's ready! Who wants some nice hot nabe?" announced Tohru coming out of the kitchen with Kyo behind her, his arm around her waist.

Tohru placed a serving in front of everyone, and Tohru received a full-hearted "thank-you!" from Kyo and Shigure, and with an emotionless "Thank-you, Honda-san." From Yuki.

"Oh no problem!" said Tohru with a big smile. It was strange, usually she was so god at recognizing when other people were feeling sad, or any emotion other than pure happiness. This past year, it seemed like she had been slightly blinded, but only when it came to Yuki. She had helped Momiji when he had fallen from the stress of school. She had helped Hiro learn techniques to impress Kisa. She had helped Ayame come up with more "cute" designs for his shop, and she had helped Kyo when he was supposedly feeling "very lonely", so why was it that Tohru had become so blind of Yuki? Did she figure he couldn't be helped? Was she simply too obsessed with Kyo to notice? Did she still think he was being normal, even after she had brought him half way up out of a deep emotionless pit?

Yuki had given up trying to find what had happened to Tohru. It was true, she was still the kind, caring, loving, beautiful, happy person everyone knew and loved, but she was almost blind of the existence of someone she said she had loved equally to Kyo. Yuki doubted that if he weren't solid and visible, that Tohru would notice him.

It was true, occasionally, they would meet in the hallway and Tohru would look at him with what looked like a worried expression, but next second, she was smiling and saying "Hello Yuki!" before walking away.

He couldn't stand it. Yuki finished his nabe quickly, stood up, and walked away to his room, to avoid having to listen to the giggling across the table. He sat on his bed, leaning against the wall, staring out the window. He had never felt such a mix of emotions, extreme jealousy, misery, longing, it was like sitting in a room full of men and women who are all having negative feelings of some sort.

Yuki fell asleep leaning against the wall, and slept with nightmare after nightmare haunting him. When Yuki woke, as usual, he could already hear everyone downstairs and awake. He walked downstairs slowly after dressing, to find that one of his nightmares had come true. The house was full of Sohma's, a few balloons, and lots of cheerful, bouncing people. Yuki snuck past the party, and was reaching for the door when a voice spoke.

"The party is planned to be over at 5 PM, and I'm staying the night along with Momiji-kun, so I guess I'll see you later. Try to have a good time while you're out, since I know you'd be miserable here, or out there by yourself. Why don't you try and find someone to spend your day with? Keep your mind off of things? Hmm…Well, I'll see ya later Yuki-kun."

Hatsuharu walked out of the shadows, and towards the party. It was surprising how knowledgeable he could be at times, when he wasn't being perverted.

Yuki walked out into the gray-clouded day. The sky reflected his mood. Not noticing where his feet were taking him, he unconsciously began walking toward the school. Yuki walked behind the school, figuring he might as well do his duty as class president while he was here.

Yuki heard a strange noise suddenly, and froze. Someone was crying nearby. A girl. Yuki walked around a clump of bushes and trees, to see a girl with her face in her hands, sitting on the ground at the base of a tree.

**Chapter 2**

**A big surprise**

Yuki didn't know what to do; he stood there for a minute before deciding what he should do. He walked over to her, crouched down, and looked at her, before confronting her quietly and calmly.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The girl looked up startled, before wiping her eyes hurriedly and saying, "Nothing! I'm fine Purejidento Sohma! Thank you for asking!" (AN: Yes, I know, my Japanese is deplorable. I get it all from an online dictionary. Please forgive it. Right there I was meaning to say "President Sohma")

The expression on this girl's face would not lie to Yuki though. She was as sad as well…himself. This girl looked familiar though. He had seen her before at school. She was a first year, (AN: Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are still second years here) and her name was Mira Shirutonu. (AN: Sorry for all of the Author's Notes, but "Shirutonu" translates to the english last name of "Shelton".)

"Please Shirutonu-chan, don't lie to me. I can see it in your face, please, what's wrong? And there's no reason to be so formal, school isn't in session, you may call me Yuki."

Mira was taken aback by his gentle kindness, and the fact that he knew her name. Her eyes slightly widened, but dry and without a trace of tear, she spoke slowly.

"It's nothing…Yuki-kun. It's just some idiots making fun of me, and me being dumb enough to take it personally, and get upset by it." 'Please don't bother with me Yuki-kun, I'm not worth it, anyone else would agree with me…' she thought.

Yuki looked at her with concern for a minute before responding "That's not nothing Shirutonu-chan. Who's teasing you? And why? Or…where's your best friend Toruriko-chan? As I recall she's fairly defensive of you. I still remember when she slammed Katsuterumore-kun against the gym wall earlier this year."

'Wow, he's so familiar with the students, and what's going on in the school…' thought Mira.

"Please, don't bother Yuki-kun, I'm fine now…and I'd prefer not to say why they're teasing me. Toruriko-chan went on vacation with her family yesterday, so even if I had allowed her, she couldn't have been here to defend me." (AN: I just decided, this will also be the first day of some break from school! How about winter? I'll make it start snowing in a day or two…)

"Say…Shirutonu-chan, why don't you come for a walk with me? Walking always helped me feel better when everyone at my old school kept calling me a girl."

Mira gasped and stood up. "They didn't seriously call you that! That's horrible…and cruel!"

The two began walking towards a cliff a bit away from their school (AN: There's a cliff there now, okay?).

"Do you see now why I asked who was teasing you, and why? I know it's not very nice, and I've learned a few ways to keep bullies at bay."

The two stood at the fence over-looking the view from the cliff for at least three hours, talking about anything that came to mind. Neither of the two had laughed like this in a while. They both had their problems, and laughing, and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. But finally, Mira couldn't stall any longer, she had to ask.

"Yuki-kun…? Why have you seemed so upset recently? I've noticed it. You've always been a bit of an emotionless person at school like me, but recently, I can tell you're generally sad. Please, could you tell me what's bothering you?"

Yuki looked down at the homes several hundred feet below them, thinking. It would feel better to tell someone, and he felt so comfortable talking to Mira. He would tell her.

"Well Mira-chan…(AN: he's calling her by first name now), you know the people who live with me? Tohru Honda, and Kyo Sohma? Well, a while ago, I think I was absolutely in love with Honda-san. But then, my cousin, Kyo, ask her out, and they've been dating for a year as of today. I've been really upset about it. I just think that back then I loved her so mu- AHHH!" Yuki exclaimed as the fence he had been leaning against gave way, and he tumbled over the cliff.

Yuki felt hands catch him about five feet down, and looked up to see that Mira had caught him. But there was something odd, he just couldn't place it…wait a second! Mira was floating in mid-air! Mira was flying holding onto to Yuki, that didn't happen normally…did it?

"Mira-chan…you're floatin- ahhh!" said Yuki as he slipped.

"No Yuki-kun…no questions…just…give me your other hand…" said Mira, straining, and reaching out her free hand for Yuki's other hand.

Yuki reached up and caught Mira's hand. Mira pulled up, and they floated up and over to the ground on top of the cliff. Mira let go of Yuki, and they both fell six inches to the ground.

"Sorry, Yuki-kun…" said Mira as she sat panting on the ground.

"Mira-chan…what…? How…?" Yuki was unable to finish his questions.

Mira sighed heavily and sat for a minute or two before responding, "I have a few secrets Yuki-kun. I sort of have…super powers. That's why I was made fun of earlier. Today I tried the 'Classic American' thing to do, and put on a costume and tried to help people, but some boys saw me and just laughed, and called me a freak, even though they didn't know who I was. So please Yuki-kun…just run away and call me a freak behind my back, so it doesn't hurt as much."

Yuki stared at her for a minute. "I would never run away, Mira-chan. Even though we've only been talking a little while, I feel like you're the best friend I have in the world right now. You're just like me. You're quiet, yet kind, you love to read, and we both have our own little problem that we're willing to share with each other. I actually think that you're 'powers' are kind of neat. I'm not going to run away Mira-chan."

Mira looked at Yuki, her eyes filling with tears again, when she burst forward. "Oh, Yuki-kun!" Mira lunged forward, intending to hug Yuki.

"No, wait, Mira-chan!" said Yuki too late. Mira's arms had wrapped around Yuki in an embrace, and there was a poof of smoke. Next minute, there was a gray rat with purple eyes in Mira's arms. He had transformed.

"Yuki-…kun?" said Mira slowly, staring at the rat.

The rat sighed and said, "Mira-chan…I too have a very important secret. My family, the Sohma's, we're cursed by the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. Whenever we're hugged by a non-cursed member of the opposite gender, or bumped into hard, or under-going a large amount of stress, or some other emotion, we transform into an animal from the Zodiac. The spirit of the rat has cursed me…so when you hugged me, I transformed. We always transform back feeling just fine, but we're…naked."

Yuki could see Mira's beautiful dark green eyes swirling with emotions, before she said, "I always knew there was something different about you…"

'She-…she's not going to scream and run away?'

"Of course not baka. You supported my secret and me so I'm not going to abandon you now. Oops…I just read your mind didn't I? I'm sorry, Yuki-kun."

Mira sat cradling Rat Yuki in her arms as the sun went down, and a large "poof!" could be heard followed by a small scream and, "Here are you're clothes Yuki-kun…".

**Chapter 3**

**Yuki and Mira…together?**


End file.
